


Art: Home

by mekare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Touch-Starved, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Bucky and Steve at home, relaxing. Inspired by two fics where Steve plays with Bucky's hair.





	Art: Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thermal Acclimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100587) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 
  * Inspired by [Stem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058431) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 




End file.
